FIG. 1 illustrates a flexible display 20 developed by Polymer Vision. Flexible display 20 has an active matrix backplane 30 consisting of a substrate 31 and an active matrix 32. Flexible display 20 further has an electrophoretic frontplane 40 comprising adhesive 41, an electrophoretic layer 42 (e.g. from a supplier such as E Ink or SiPix), a common electrode 43 and a substrate 44.
One use of flexible display 20 is in a wrap display system whereby flexible display 20 is wrapped around a stick (i.e., a body with a tubular configuration having a circular, elliptical, rectangular with rounded corners, square with rounded corners or any other curvilinear cross-section) for facilitating a storage of flexible display 20 and unwrapped from the stick for facilitating an operation of flexible display 20. Currently, such a wrapped display system excludes a preview screen when flexible display 20 is wrapped around the stick for storage protection purposes.